The Collision of the Two Worlds
by NRK
Summary: What happens when the two different worlds surprisingly collide. Alliances and friendships are formed or will hatred ensure the fall of both worlds while fate runs it's course.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

This is my first fanfic! I recommend it only to the people who are quite familiar with both 'The 39 Clues' and 'The PJO' books.

Leave a review, I can really use it to improve my writing skills.

_This story is dedicated to a special friend._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

**_Amy's POV:_**

The sound of knocking on the door woke me up. I was a very light sleeper ever since The Attack. The first thought that crossed my mind was of Ian, and how he was coping with the death of his only sister. I could almost imagine his pain. Almost.

Anyway, yesterday was the first day of school. I walked towards the door and unlocked it. Nellie-my former au pair- now legally adopted punk, elder sister was there. Her appearance didn't surprise me, because as always, she was covered in flour (obviously trying to make something new in the kitchen) and had short hair in various different highlights.

I told her, that I would be down in a few minutes. Couldn't be late on my first day of school, now could I? As I wore the uniform, I felt quite uncomfortable. Obviously, never having to wear a short skirt before didn't help either. Then I remembered Natalie and how she would have reacted to that specific detail of my uniform. The thought itself brought tears to my eyes.

I saw my brother come in, his name- Dan. A fourteen year old innocent boy. His blond hair was combed back and his vivid jade green eyes told me that he had seen a lot. A lot things that a fourteen year old shouldn't have. His eyes that once held a certain twinkle were without all the childishness. He had matured probably more than anyone else in his grade. My little brother's life was messed up, both of our lives were.

We had breakfast silently and fast, out of habit and then sit in the car waiting for Ian. He lived in the same house due to security reasons. When he entered the car, I saw his amber eyes without the twinkle they once held and a twinge of red to them. He had been crying, again. Looking at him, knowing he was hurting and there was nothing I could do to console him. The thought sent a pang of foreign emotion. We all changed. The war did that to us. Though, yesterday he seemed to be in a slightly better mood. Out of habit I saw his eyes searching the car for any spying devices and emergency exits.

We walked Dan to his class, and then together head towards the class that was supposedly ours. The teacher introduced us to the students and I noticed quite some girls giving me the evil eye. I keep trying to adjust my skirt, maybe I could lower it a bit more than my thighs, but to no avail. I notice most of the male students looking at me while only one of the male student is looking down at his book and working. I'm painfully reminded of Evan, that's how we first met. My eyes sting and my nose itches. Oh great! I try my best to hold back the tears. Then suddenly Ian glared at the boys and held my hand. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. I didn't understand why he did that. We aren't even together and I found a seat and sat together. Just when the class was about to begin the door to the classroom bursted open. Ian and I looked at each other locking our eyes in an instant. Mutual understanding silently passed and we moved our hands towards the weapons we carried concealed in plain sight. We prepared for the worst, but are then surprised when a boy walked in with a pen in hand.

He was a drop dead beauty. Gorgeous. Simply breathtaking. With jet black hair that fell in his piercing sea green eyes. His eyes...they reminded me of Dan, Ian or even my own eyes. Like someone who had seen too much at a young and tender age. He had an athletic build which was obvious through the tight white button down shirt he had on with khaki shorts coming just below the knee. He then apologized for being late. His voice- deep but oddly .. familiar. The way he spoke hinted on the fact that he didn't just speak one language. Ian and I exchanged looks. He also thought that this new guy looked familiar.

He sat next to a blond girl with hair curled like a princess, in a ponytail. Her eyes were grey, like dark and angry storm clouds. I don't understand the connection between their eyes, because maybe it's a coincidence but then again The Hunt has taught us to never let our guard down and take all possibilities in to account. She smiled at him but then frowned as she noticed the golden dust resting peacefully on his shoulders. She talked to him rapidly in some unknown language which sounds suspiciously like Ancient Greek or maybe Latin.

I later learnt their names, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson (though he prefered Percy). Annabeth seemed to be very intelligent but had trouble reading and writing and sitting quietly. So does Percy- except he only seemed to be good in the history of the Greeks and Romans. Though he kept snickering sometimes at odd moments during the lesson. The both keep fidgeting and their eyes darting around like Ian and mine. Something was seriously wrong about them. Maybe it was the speed that they talked in some foreign language like it was their mother tongue or maybe it was their eyes. A few minutes later, the bell rang. We had a free lesson. Ian and I wanted to talk about them and their freaky eyes and discussed the idea that they may be a threat to us.

What we didn't know was that they were doing the same thing, just on the other side of the school.

* * *

Author's Note:

My characters might seem a bit OOC but that's how I want it to be. It shows the importance of the war and how it can change even the goofiest of people like Dan and the strong like Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_3rd Person POV:_

Annabeth was immensely relieved to see Percy enter the class. She smiled at him, her grey eyes showing the relief and happiness she felt.

"Sorry I'm late," lied Percy smoothly," I overslept."

"Late again, Mr. Jackson," said Mrs. Mellington, "Why are you always late?"

"Sorry," replied Percy, "won't happen again."

Mrs. Mellington just grunted in response as Percy walked towards Annabeth. She frowned as her eyes took in his ragged appearance. His hair was ruffled, his white school shirt looked slightly damp and Annabeth glared at the golden monster dust resting peacefully on her boyfriends shirt.

"Where have you been Perseus Jackson?" whispered Annabeth harshly, " You had me worried sick!"

"Relax Wise Girl," replied Percy, "nothing much just some monsters."

"We are not done talking Seaweed Brain, you have to tell me all about later right now just try to pay attention and not blow up the school ok?" said Annabeth.

"Sure, I was wondering if-" Percy was interrupted by a, "shhhh!" from Annabeth as she continued taking notes from the board.

After sometime, Percy noticed a pretty red haired girl about their age staring at them, but what stood out was her jade green eyes. He frowned when he saw something in her eyes that reflected his, Annabeths or all other survivors of the war. The certain shine in the eye that even some adults had was lost in theirs, due to the harsh reality the world had presented in front of them.

The red head reminded him of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had red hair like her and both their eyes were green but where as this girls were jade, Rachel's were crystal clear. Rachel was the current oracle at Camp Half-Blood. As the girl, whose name Percy learned was Amy, turned back to focus in class, the boy sitting next her, Ian, glanced at them. He was dressed in pressed jeans, a navy jacket, and a silky dark t-shirt. He looked to be older than a normal 16-year-old teen. Percy was shocked again By the amount of hurt and sadness in those amber orbs. Percy noticed that both Ian and himself attracted unwanted attention from girls. He knew it was unwanted because of the rigid-ness in his sitting posture and by reading his body language. Running his hand through his hair, And looking at them for another moment he became suspicious of the two people.

He noticed that they were intelligent and smart people with a controlled and neutral body language(which he himself had just learnt over the summer). Something was not right and he would find out. No matter what. If these people were dangerous, then he would know. No one would be hurt. Not if he could help it. Not this time.

* * *

Authors note:

Yes, I started this after the Cahills vs. Vespers and before Unstoppable. I too think that there's a lot of heartache and detail in Unstoppable that it should be left alone with no fanfics on it until the series reaches it's end. Don't hesitate to ask any questions and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_Third person POV:_

Walking down the hallway of the school, Ian saw Amy and Dan ahead of him, in front of the doors leading outside. Looking at the siblings and their interaction with each other sent a pang of emotion in his heart. Ian and Natalie had always envied the Cahill siblings and their closeness to each other, but now that Natalie was gone Ian was not only reminded of her death but also the fact that he was alone. With his father still on the run,and the death of his mother and sister, the family business was now entirely depended on him as well as the school work. Natalie had died only two months ago, and the wound was still fresh as well as the pressure on Ian. He cleared his throat and quickly turned away. His voice came out higher and constricted.

"Since we're all here, I think it's time we go back home and get ready for the funeral."

Amy could tell by the way Ian was examining his nails, that he was close to tears. Nobody was _that_ interested in their hands.

"We miss her too, Ian," she said gently.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks."

_It would be like loosing Dan,_ she thought bitterly, _the loss of Natalie had changed him._

* * *

Amy bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She was only sixteen, but she'd attended too many funerals. She'd said too many good-byes. Today, a marker would be placed for William James McIntyre, family attorney and a deeply loved and close friend. Tears stung her eyes. Amy bent down and threw dirt into the grave. Dan did the same. Then came Ian, Nellie, Fiske and— who was that? It was a girl. Who looked to be around the age of fourteen. She was wearing a long, back, sleeveless drees that covered her from the neck to the toes without covering her arms. Her jet black-hair was up in a lose bun from where a few curls had escaped and framed her face. Her dark eyes were full of unshed tears.

Amy didn't think she could bear to see the grave filled up. As she turned away, she noticed the only five other people come up behind her. It was a private ceremony in the family cemetery and not everyone knew about it. Amy saw Dan and Nellie whispering quietly to each other as were Ian and Fiske. Dan looked at Amy and she knew they were just stalling. Waiting for the strange girl to introduce herself. Amy nodded towards Dan and walked forward to meet the girl.

"Hi, I'm Amy," she said calmly, "and I was just wondering if you somehow knew Mr. McIntyre?."

"Hello Amy, it's nice to meet you," said the girl, her voice serene, with a hint of British accent but with an aura of confidence. She raised her hand towards Amy for a shake. As Amy grasped her hand she surprised at the strength and firmness of her hand, "My name is Zoé."

Amy noticed that her question had gone unanswered. The nagging feeling at the back of her mind increased as Amy started to feel suspicious. She also noticed that Zoé hadn't provided them with her last name..._Hmm. How odd. _Granted Amy hadn't either but still.

"I've heard a lot about you Amy Cahill and your brother, Daniel," said Zoé, her face impassive and her eyes unreadable. "I admire you. You choose to shine even after all the storms you've been through."

Amy paled and took a hasty step backwards, "I-I .. I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"My name is Dan," he said sternly coming to his sisters rescue, trying to divert the raven haired girls attention to him rather than his pale sister.

"I apologize.. Daniel," she said with a small smirk on her pale face.

She reminded everyone present of Natalie and how she called Dan by his actual name, "but I'm actually quite late. We've got school tomorrow. See you there." Dan noticed a very small stud on her nose. A diamond nose-pin. _Interesting_.

She walked away but stopped infront of Ian, the hard look in her eyes softened as she said the words that made his eyes go wide and his face paler than it was before.

"You're never alone. If you feel like a lone island in the sea of life; you're not—" she was interrupted by Ian who softly continued on what she said,

"—You're actually a beautiful oasis surrounded by an ocean of—"

Then the next words were said simultaneously by Ian and Zoé, "—divine love."

Ian was stunned into silence, these were the words from Natalie's diary. It was one of her favorite quotes. A quote said by a non-Cahill, a Robert Clancy. He could do nothing but stand there and watch her walk away and sit in the back of an SUV. The Cahills could do nothing but stare as the enigma called Zoé went further and further away from them, but she left Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill pondering the words said to them, whereas Fiske, Nellie and Dan could only stand and look at Ian Kabra, who had lost his composure in public, for the first time ever.

_Well, there's a first time for everything, _thought Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

Waking up the first thing Percy noticed was the feel of another body next to his. A small one, but a body none-the-less. Even though he always insisted that his half-sister, Selena, would sleep in her own room but the four-year-old girl was just as stubborn as him if not more. She would lay in her room, on her bed but would sneak out everyday just to sleep next to her brother.

The next thing he did after waking up grab his pen and uncapped it. It grew into the long, and legendary sword within seconds. Anaklusmos, or Riptide as the half-blood liked to call it, bounced the sun rays off it's shining blade into his eyes. He squinted, but the reason he uncapped the pen was not the nagging thought at the back of his mind or the gathering of the shadows by the door (which wasn't really that unusual, but still enough to the untrained eye); rather than that it was the shrill squeal he heard from outside. It sounded suspiciously like his mother's voice.

Within seconds, the half-blood was was out of his room, in the kitchen, in front of his mother, looking for monsters or any other rogue-demigods who had decided to exact revenge from the legendary demigod, the one who helped in defeating the Titans and the Giants—but there were none. Furrowing his brows, the raven haired boy turned his confused gaze at his mother who was trying very hard to control her laughter and was going extremely pink in the face doing so.

The son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson was paranoid. Perhaps too paranoid, but he knew that paranoid brain of his had saved his back side more times than he could care to remember. Groaning, he understood. He understood that she had squealed to test out his reflexes.

"You are five seconds too late my dear," said an amused Sally, as she gazed at her son with loving blue eyes, "now go get ready, you've got to attend school young man."

Groaning and moaning he lazily took the pressed jeans, the navy jacket, the silky dark shirt and a towel to the washroom.

Getting out fifteen minutes later, the demigod looked refreshed with sea green eyes that were full of life and — something akin to Authority? Confidence? But what was shocking for a teen his age was the amount of love practically radiating from him for his family, friends and loved ones; especially Sally Jackson, his mother. His messy hair never seemed to tame. The ruffled jet-black hair were dry as a crisp. No sign of the quick shower the boy just took.

_My water powers are awesome that way,_ he thought to himself with a small chuckle.

* * *

_Yo Boss!,_ Percy heard a voice as he walked towards his school. He had skipped breakfast in hopes of seeing Annabeth at school a few minutes before class. The young man immediately knew who or rather what the voice in his head belonged to. It was Blackjack. His friendly, pure black pegasus. The magical creature had served as his main form of transportation since the demigod had rescued it from the Titan Lord Kronos' ship,Princess Andromeda. The half-blood still remembered all those words and names he had called Luke Castellan. Blackjack had resided in the pegasus stable in Camp Half-Blood. Percy was reminded of the time when Charles Beckendorf had ridden his pegasus, along with the time when Rachel Dare (the current oracle at Camp Half-Blood) had ridden Blackjack as well.

Thinking about Luke Castellan and Charles Beckendorf he was hit with a roaring wave of grief and a pang of sadness which immediately brought down his mood.

_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? _

_Need a ride boss? _

_Hahaha, thanks Blackjack, you're the best. I'll get you your doughnuts the next time we meet, I promise._

* * *

Reaching school, the first thing Annabeth noticed was Percy talking to Blackjack, while the mortals around looked at him in confusion.

_Stupid Seaweed brain,_ thought Annabeth, _can't even control the mist properly._

But what made her suspicious was the girl who looked about three or four years younger looking at them, not with confused eyes but with a certain understanding in her dark and emotion filled eyes. Eyes that were painfully familiar to those of Nico Di Angelo's. The girl had hair jet-black hair that were very similar to Percy and Nico's hair.. If one thought about it, they looked more similar to Thalia's hair.. But one never really could tell the difference in hair color between the Greek children of the Big Three.

She was wearing the school uniform, dark colored short skirt with a white shirt tucked in and black stockings. The muscles in her leg were average but more like.. Annabeth herself. That was a disturbing thought.

_Keep calm Annabeth,_ she told herself, _she's just a mere mortal who might be able to see though the mist. We could always make sure if something's wrong as well._

She made a mental note to keep an eye out for that girl.

Her calculating eyes roamed around trying to find anything worth stopping for. Not finding anything she walked towards Percy, stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear,

"'Morning Seaweed Brain."

Percy's eyes widened comically at first but then recognition and understanding were seen in those deep orbs of an ocean green color with different shades every now and then, just like the sea. He grinned, flashing her his pearly teeth. Turning around he caught her in a hug, and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. That's when he noticed her fidgeting with her skirt, the one she had to wear as a uniform.

It showed off her long legs but she had trouble keeping the scars in check and out of sight from the mortals. Or her scars from the battles and and fights with the monsters might just arise suspicions from the mortal policeman.

Due to this reason specifically Percy and Annabeth took special permission from the school to wear either full sleeved shirts and long trousers or jeans. After all, convincing mortals with the help of the mist was very effective, not to mention helpful. Together, the couple held hands and walked towards their respective classroom, unaware of the watchful eye that was following them around like a wolf watching it's prey.

* * *

After Amy and Ian escorted Dan to his classroom, they went to their classroom. The strange encounter with Zoé last night had left them all speechless. Her quotes were directed at specific people as if she knew about them and their situation.

Dan was taking his seat when the teacher came in and announced,

"Good Morning Everyone! Today, we have a new student, who has been home-schooled their whole life until this year. Welcome to our school, Ms. Ashwood."

In walked a girl who made Dan choke on his own spit and put him into a coughing spree. The girl had jet-black hair up in a bun and just like the day before, small strands of curls that had escaped the bun, framed her face. She was wearing the school uniform, dark colored skirt, with a white shirt tucked it with black stockings. Her long legs were not at all scrawny, or fat but were average with muscles that Dan personally knew came from experience.

"Please call me Zoé," she said politely without a smile.

"Ofcourse," said Ms. Housey, "please introduce yourself to the class Ms.—I mean Zoé."

"My name is Zoé, as I'm sure you've already guessed. Zoé Ashwood. I'm new here. I've never been to school before, as I was home-schooled, but that doesn't mean you people can fool around with me. Don't even think about it, after all revenge is sweet," she said in a loud and clear voice which held hints of authority and a lot of confidence in herself.

She walked pass a speechless teacher and students alike and sat down in the only empty chair, which so happened to be next to Dan.

"Hello Daniel," she said, "nice to meet you, yet again."

Dan just grunted, his exterior cool and collected but inside he was full of questions, excitement and curiosity, unfortunately for him, his curiosity was visible in his jade green eyes; and Zoé had seen it.

She smirked when she said,

"I don't shy away from questions. Neither am I afraid of them."

Dan ignored her and continued working, but his mind was working faster than ever. He had to figure out if she was a threat. A threat to the Cahill world. He would be damned if he allowed her to hurt his family. Not again. Amy still hadn't recovered from her break up with Jake Rosenbloom, or the death of her first boyfriend, Evan Tolliver. Ian hadn't recovered from Natalie's death either. Both sixteen year olds were heads of their respective branches, Madrigals and Lucians.

They didn't need any more pressure or stress in their lives. They wouldn't be able to loose anyone else, the loss they suffered because of the Vespers had shook the Cahill world on its foundations, and Dan just loved his family too much to trouble them with something he was almost sure he could solve. Not anymore, maybe before he would've loved the opportunity at annoying the hell out of them, but not anymore. He'd changed. The lessons life had taught him had changed him. More so than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

Percy Jackson was bored. Nothing interesting had happened for the whole week. Oh and he was confused too. Yup, definitely confused. He was a child of the Big Three. His father was the almighty Poseidon. Greek god of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, and Horses. So the half-blood was supposed to have a very strong aura or scent that attracted monsters. But lately he hadn't been attacked, at all. Looking at Annabeth, who was seated across him completing her homework he whispered,

"Hey Wise Girl?"

"Hmm Seaweed Brain," she replied still working on her essay.

"I was wondering.. if any monsters had attacked you recently. I don't know what's wrong, but I haven't been. I'm supposed to attract attention and ...," said Percy trailing off in the end and furrowing his brows.

He was lost in thought. Annabeth chuckled at first thinking he was jesting but then when she looked at him she knew he was worried. Never had the monsters spared him. That was exactly when she knew that it really was something serious.

_Hmm,_ she mused, _that's odd. I haven't been attacked either. Percy being a powerful demigod, he should attract monsters more than anyone but there had been none._

Percy could almost see the wheels spinning in her head.

"No, I haven't been attacked either," said Annabeth, "Oh and Percy don't worry. Nothing's wrong. We'll figure it out."

Percy nodded his head, but couldn't get rid of the foreboding emotion that chilled him to the core.

* * *

Walking in the hallway towards the class, Percy bumped into Ian. Who by chance was also late. He didn't see Amy though.

_Didn't they come in the same car or something?_ wondered Percy.

Well, no matter. It wasn't his business anyway.

"I'm sorry," said Ian, bending down to pick up the phone he had dropped.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too. Wasn't paying attention," said the half-blood.

They sudden heard a squeal and footsteps to the right. It was towards the ladies restroom, but the footsteps grew louder as if coming towards them. Both boys exchanged panicked looks. They were out of class during the lesson without a hall pass, it would definitely cause them both the trouble and attention they definitely didn't need. The boys quickly entered the empty classroom to the left. Sighing in relief, Ian turned towards Percy. Instead of talking he grabbed the half-blood by his sleeve and tugged him behind a huge bookshelf just as the door to the abandoned classroom softly opened and closed with a gentle click.

Scanning the room, they saw a lot of furniture like tables, chairs, bookshelves and other school related materials. The bookshelves were almost as tall as the giants the demigod had defeated, wait— no that was probably exaggerating it, but the shelf was tall and wide enough to hide both boys. Judging by the footsteps and the ruffling in the room, two people had entered.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Amy was getting worried. She was against the idea of letting Ian go by himself to the library to borrow a book before class, but she couldn't very well force him to stay in her sight.

_He needed some time to himself too,_ she thought.

But where Amy was right now, fifteen minutes after class had started and two boys were missing. One of them happened to be Ian and the girl was worrying herself sick. She decided to check on the other boys girlfriend and see if she knew anything.

Looking over towards Annabeth, Amy could see her biting her lower lip and her dark cloudy eyes darting towards the clock on the wall and the door as well as her hands playing with the pen she was writing with. What Amy didn't understand was why the weird boy, Percy, was missing when his girlfriend herself was obviously waiting for him.

She didn't need to know what was going on to be worried sick for her boy—.

_No!_ she thought to herself, _that's too far. Stop your thoughts right there young lady!_

Annabeth then all of a sudden whipped her head towards Amy. Her cloudy eyes coming in contact with the clear jade eyes of the other girl. Both girls could clearly see that the other girl was nervous and worried. Understanding passed between them and Annabeth hesitantly nodded her head in Amy's direction.

Both girls were worried sick for their so called _partners-in-crime_, and both the missing boys were in for an earful.

* * *

"Jake!" cried a familiar voice, "Oh gods! I've missed you so much.."

Sniffling could be heard and the other three occupants of the room knew that the female had just gotten a bit emotional.

"Zoé," said a calm and deep male voice, the familiar name sending chills down Ian's back and reminded Percy of the friend he lost in the Quest to save Artemis and Annabeth, "I missed you too. More than you think I did. First things first though, tell me what's going on. Tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

"Nothing much. I had an encounter with the Cahills at William McIntyre's funeral. I feel sorry for Ian, and I dont know why I understand what he's going through— his pain, the death of his only sister.. Everything. Amy Cahill appears to be fine along with Fiske Cahill, Nellie Gomez and Ian Kabra. Dan Cahill though might suspect that I'm a danger or something," she said with a hint of mocking laughter in her voice.

"Ohkay, nothing bad there. What about the _Greeks_?" asked Jake in a mocking tone for the last word.

"Jake, in a way we are _Greeks_ too," Zoé reminded him, "but they're fine. Percy Jackson might be a _bit_ suspicious though.." said the girl trailing off in the end.

"Ofcourse, you've got to do something. We've got two people starting to suspect something. One of them, infact already suspects you. Lay off a bit from the Cahills, they're too paranoid for their own good. Oh and try sending a monster or two to attack the half-bloods."

"Yea, that sounds better. Might throw Jackson off track. Though Daniel Cahill— that's a totally different case."

"Well whatever the case, you're needed back home. Father wants to discuss some things with you. Something about our inheritance after he— you know."

"I understand. I just hope we had more time."

"Hope?! Hah! Hope is stupid. It's for the weak, it will always let you down!" said Jack in a voice full of disdain.

Percy understood what had happened. The boy called Jake had lost all hope. He didn't know what had happened or why it had happened but he knew that a person who had lost all hope, had never survived long after.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian Kabra was starting to panic. So was Percy Jackson. Two strangers, knew about them and were talking. Wide, sea green eyes came in contact with dark, wide amber eyes.

Both males were thinking along the lines of danger, protection, family and evil. Ian's eyes widened enough for Percy to question the Lucian's mortality after the half-blood pulled out the magical pen and uncapped it.

Anaklusmos, or Riptide sprang out gleaming dangerously and immediately he knew. He knew that Ian could see it and he regretted bringing it out but there was no time to dwell on it. Testing, he sung the sword enough to notice that it went right through the very top of his finger. Ian Kabra was astonished. He wasn't sure how a long, dangerously gleaming sword passed through his thumb without hurting him. Literally.

Percy swiftly and silently came out from behind the shelf and put his sword arm around Zoe's neck with the tip of the sword on her throat and her back got pressed to his front. Zoé squealed, her eyes wide. Ian on the other hand was standing next to Percy, both boys looking at the third male in the room. He looked to be about Percy's age, sixteen, was tall too about 5'9". His eyes a light green changed to blood red and then obsidian black within a moment.

"Who are you?!" Percy demanded angrily.

He had to know what their business was with him, the Greeks, Ian's family and the Cahills. Ian was secretly glad he wasn't doing anything, or getting his hands dirty but was still shocked. The swords and the eye colours, he was still new to it all. To be honest, foreign things gave him quite the scare.

"Jake! No!" said Zoé, "Don't hurt them!"

Percy was confused as to why this Zoé girl would say that when he was the one who had a sword to her throat and not the other way around. Percy then realized that Jake's right arm was raised just a bit in Ian's direction.

Suddenly, Ian gasped out loud. His eyes going wide and his hands clawing at his throat. It was like an invisible hand was slowly chocking him to death. He couldn't breathe. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. He had turned purple, and started to see dancing black spots. He then fell to his knees.

"Choose!" roared Jake.

"Leave my sister alone! Let her GO! And the boy lives! Or else—," he left the threat hanging and Percy knew that he couldn't let an innocent life get caught up in something he did. Not again. So he chose.

_Zoé was important. A vital part to this so called scheme._

The girl was silent. Her wide eyes full of unshed tears while she looked at a purple Ian fighting a useless battle against the invisible hand.

"Don't let him die," she whispered so lightly that it was gone with the non-existent wind but her brother had heard her. His lips twitched, and poker face was maintained but he did slightly and hesitantly nod his head which went unnoticed by Percy and Ian who were otherwise occupied.

Percy didn't hesitate, he took a step backwards and went towards Ian. Jake blinked. Ian started gasping loud and taking in big chunks of breaths. All occupants of the room could hear him. Crouching next to him, he conjured some water which left him a bit woozy but his powers were growing as he himself grew. He gave the cup water to Ian and helped him up. He dusted off his clothes with a grimace. His purple face was starting to gain back it's original dark colour.

"I'm sorry," said Jake quietly, shocking both boys while Zoé just gave a small smile wiping the trail of blood on her neck with a her thumb, "You had my sister at the point of your sword. I'm sure you both would've done the same thing if our positions were reversed. _Sisters are a blessing, and I only have one._"

With that said, Jake and Zoé (The Enigma) left the room.

Seconds later she peeked back in, smiled softly at Ian and said,

"Take risks, if you win, you'll be happy and if you lose , you'll be wiser."

Then she looked at Percy and said,

"Over thinking is the biggest cause of our unhappiness. Keep your mind off things that don't help you, and let the sea wash away your regrets."

With that she went back out and shut the door with a soft click. The ringing of the bell within the next minute signalled the end of a lesson. The end of an hour.

And once again both boys looked at each other and panicked. One thinking what his girlfriend would say after he had worried her and the other worried for what the object of his affections would say about his disappearance. After all, the girls got worried easily, because their lives hadn't been easy on them either.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

Everyone started at Ian Kabra and Percy Jackson as they entered the classroom ten minutes late.

"You are late again Mr. Jackson," said Mr. Holmes,the History professor, in a monotonous voice "and you Mr. Kabra, this wasn't expected."

"I'm afraid we got held up...," started Percy when Ian cut him off saying, "Won't happen again," in his silky British voice.

To the outside world everything was calm and collected in the minds of the two boys who just entered the classroom, but Amy Cahill and Annabeth Chase knew something was amiss. The sudden coldness in Ian's usually warm and welcoming eyes, was frightening along with the dark hue to Percy's eyes. A foreign expression made it's way to the surface of Ian's face, but it was gone before Amy could recognize it.

On the other hand, Percy's usually amiable nature was back for the sake of Annabeth as her piercing eyes kept asking him silent questions across the room. Both boys tried their best to look normal and act as though nothing in the world could go wrong.

The wringing of the bell signalled the end of the day, yet the mixed emotions of the two young men did not go unnoticed. Something was not right and the truth would eventually come out. It always does.

* * *

Staring out the window was useless. Heavy rain droplets were on the glass and the distant _pitter-patter _of the rain could still be heard. The dark clouds hung above in the skies like a bad omen, and he remembered how Grace would sit by him on weekends like these and ask him questions challenging to his tiny little brain. Dan realised that those once useless questions, the unnecessary time spent learning, the carefree souls and simple things like that were the ones missed the most.

Everything outside was colour-less. Grey, dull and boring; but that didn't last long. Dan saw someone walking by wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, red sneakers and held a black umbrella. It was supposed to be a normal image, yet somehow Dan knew it wasn't, because even though it was still raining (though slightly) the unknown person held the umbrella closed and facing downwards. But that wasn't even the strangest thing, which turned out to be the fact that the rain somehow left the person dry. There was a type of shimmery cocoon surrounding him like a barrier and it kept the rain out.

Grabbing his coat and wearing the slippers closest to him, Dan dashed down the stairs, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him, but as he headed towards the stranger his vision started fogging up. The boy was caught off-guard which slowed down his pace but he wasn't about to give up. Blinking fast rapidly and rubbing his hands on his eyes he cleared his vision. He then turned around the corner of the block and saw the stranger entering entering amprivate cemetery that did not belong to any branches of the Cahill family, he was sure.

"Excuse me!" he called out.

But was rendered speechless when the hooded person turned around. It a 'he', infact was a 'she'. It was Her! Zoé Ashwood! Though, something was different about her. Her jet-black hair was down froaming her face And her hoodie was pulled up covering her head. She had plugged her left ear with a headphone while the right one went around her neck, under her shirt and into her red jeans pocket. Her usually dark and so easy to read eyes were now blank and emotionless, while her skin was porcelain and pale. She looked perfect and alluring and yet dangerous at the same time. Giving off vibes that kept others at bay.

_Deadly beauty_, noticed Dan.

Deadly yet still comes with a price. A price someone had to pay.

What Dan noticed yet it failed to occupy his thoughts was the fact that when he saw her before she wasn't using her umbrella and she was as dry as a crisp, yet as he saw her now with damp hair and clothes. He didn't give it a thought. The alluring beauty occupied his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_3rd Person POV:_

The gathering of the shadows by the wall did not infact surprise the Blowfis family. Neither Percy nor his family were surprised as a tall boy about two years younger than Percy himself emerged from the pitch black abyss.

Stumbling forward he fell and landed flat on his face. Giving in to the darkness creeping onto him and the fogginess of his brain, Nico DiAngelo fell asleep and soft snoring could be heard.

Smiling Percy stood up from the sofa he was sitting on and walked towards Nico. Groaning he helped him up from his awkward position on the floor and led him towards his room, which had an extra bed just in case Nico decided to arrive.

Helping him lay and pulling the quilt up to his neck Percy softly smiled at his sleeping form. Tears started to gather in the corner of Percy's eyes. Nico was not just his cousin and the closest thing he had to a brother but was also s painful reminder of a broken promise.

He hadn't just broken his promise to Nico about keeping Bianca safe, but broken his own silent vow about keeping a girl alive and healthy so she could meet her only living family- her brother. Unfortunately, the deathly quest had taken not only Bianca's life but Zoë's too.

Both girls had sacrificed themselves for the sake of the gods and their stupid quests and the inevitable prophecies. Percy's whole life had been dictated by these prophecies, infact his birth had been too and in moments of weaknesses like these were when he sympathized and actually understood Luke and his words, his thoughts about the Olympians.

Lost in thought, he failed to notice Sally and Paul by the door to his room while Selena sleepily held her fathers hand trying to pull him towards her room rather than her half-brothers. Looking up, he noticed how Sally andPaul looked at him with love and awe in their eyes, all the while Paul couldn't stop thinking how it only seemed like yesterday when he and asked the teens permission to make Sally his forever. Meanwhile, Sally just couldn't belive her son had grown up so much and was not just a regular son of The Big Three, but was also a leader.

A leader who had led people (children his age) to victory during the battles fought alongside him. A leader who would gladly lay his own life in order to save one of his kin. She was so proud of him. Her son. She was content. It was a perfect moment. Sally felt content at home with her son and daughter, standing next to her husband. But not all perfect moments last forever. Not all endings are happy endings. And not all leaders are forever successful.

* * *

"You do know that staring at someone is considered seriously rude, don't you?"

Dan was momentarily shocked and then an embarrasses blush graced his awfully pale cheeks. Zoé smiled at him and started walking towards a grave to their right. The soft music coming from the headphones had stopped altogether. Running to catch upto her he asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Tell me Daniel," she replied, "why do living beings visit a graveyard?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions of your own."

"I'm here all the time. I come to visit my.. um friends tomb."

"Oh," was all he said as he saw her eyes harden and change back to the cold and unforgiving steely, as she had let down her guard just a bit as she saw Dan.

There were ivy covered gravestones too broken and disturbed to make out any inscriptions. It was also getting darker and the smell of death was there to the point of suffocation. The deafening silence was pierced suddenly by the deathly shriek of a blackened crow. And so it kept screaming. Like a banshee or the screaming of a horrible beast and the presence of neither would seem strange at this place. The rustling of leaves could be heard along with the whistling of the wind as it softly caressed Dan's cheek, the way Amy would on days when there would seem to be no way out of the troubles they were in.

The grave Zoé was standing by seemed new and fresh compared to the others. The headstone made of granite was simple yet elegant. It had an intricate design on either side and an infinity sign on the top. The reading was quite clear,

**_' Zaim Hawthorne,_**

**_Beloved son and brother._**

**_1997-2012'_**

Dan was quite shocked that a fifteen year old was dead. Someone so young, it reminded him of Natalie.

"Hey Thor," said Zoé as she sat by the headstone, "I'm back where I started. Next to you, the only difference is that you are now six feet underground and I'm here left all alone in this."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_3rd Person POV:_

Dan was scheming. The enigma called Zoé, had let her guard down infront of him. He thought of ways he could trick her into telling him stuff but he himself knew that those ideas wouldn't be successful. Suddenly, she stood up from her place on the ground and dusted her clothes. Placing a dark red rose by the headstone she started walking away. Dan wasn't far behind her. This place gives him the creeps, but he noticed how Zoé walked and held herself, and how the shadows seemed to almost reach out for her. Creeped out and confused he asked,

"Where did you get that rose? I didn't see it before."

"Maybe you should start paying more attention then Daniel. Wouldn't want your enemies to sneak a poisoned knife now would you?"

"Ive noticed, that you almost always either refer to quotes or end your answers with questions of your own."

"I like to leave people hanging onto my words," she said, "but you didn't tell me why you were following me."

Walking towards Grace's house he answered,

"I wasn't following you, just happened to come across you."

"Hey wait up, where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know about you. Im going home, where are you headed?"

"Nowhere really," she replied, "but I've to meet up with Jake in a few minutes."

"Jake?" he asked wondering who the new fellow was.

A black car came out of nowhere and stopped beside them on the road. Curious Dan tried knocking on the glass, yet it didn't roll down. Stopping him, Zoé said,

"Thats my cue. I've got to get going. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too," he said.

Waving at him, she opened the door and sat inside. The pitch black car drove away, leaving him standing by himself. Running and going home, the first thing he heard was the angry,

"Where have you been?!"

Nellie and Amy were super angry, and even Ian's face showed concern. He felt oddly touched. They all really did care. So he decided to confide in them. He told them everything since the beginning of how he suspected Zoé and didn't want his family to have any troubles again.

Amy also noticed that Ian had gone pale when Dan told them what he knew. She decided to confront him later, but what she was worried about were the pale marks on his neck. She hadn't seen them before, but knew that these marks came when one was strangled. Extremely worried she sent Dan, Ian and Nellie to bed telling them that she would go to hers soon enough.

After making sure everyone was asleep, she tiptoed out of her room and went into the library. Opening the grand doors she took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the old and new books, manuscripts and all the other relevant things. Closing the doors softly behind her as she entered, she walked briskly towards the last shelf on the right. Finding the black book she pulled it out and suddenly a staircase appeared to the left by the wall leading underground.

It was a bit old fashioned seeing as she hadn't let anyone else enter. She had found this place while she was wandering around the other day missing Grace.

As she entered, she pressed her palm to the wall inside and blocked the entrance again. Going down the stairs, she saw a door. It was silver in colour and looked out of place in the old-fashioned hideout. As she opened the door and stepped inside, she saw something that sent chills down her spine, she wanted to scream but something told her no one would hear her here. The innocent girl's jade eyes going wide with terror and panic. Yet, the leader of Madrigals tried her best to stay calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

There you go; Enjoy!

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

He didn't know what to think. He felt helpless and betrayed. Why would Nico even want to associate with people who only threatened and tried killing others? How did he even know them? All the questions and doubts were making him more suspicious than ever. Nico was his brother and he would confide in Percy.. right? well, the next time he got a chance, he decided, he would make Nico spill the beans.

* * *

A jab here, and a jab there. Right, left, up and down. Full on offense. There were two people fighting on top of the school building, on the roof. A female figure who seemed to be quite short, and who was surprisingly taking lead and an older male figure. Swords were being used. One bright silver sword in the males hand and a pure white one that seemed to reflect the sunrays, in the female figures hand. Suddenly, the female got lucky and hit the male opposition she was facing. The lucky hit was actually not so lucky; as it was a strategically planned move. The move had seemed to do its work as the man's sword was now in her hand pointed straight at his throat as he fell to his knees by the cunning trick she played on him.

_Woah, she's fast,_ thought the male.

She had her sword pointing at him too. Both the swords seemed to almost glow, noticing this the girls eyes widened as it was the only thing visible from the Mask she seemed to be wearing. Her black clothes and mask seemed to be in contrast with the sword she owned. Panting, she was about to finish off the enemy in front of her when suddenly there was a gunshot heard. There was no gun in the males hand, but the panic in the girls eyes was plain as the day. Along with shock and pain. She dropped both the swords and gently touched her left shoulder feeling the thick fluid go through her fingers. She slowly brought her hand in front of her. Blood. There was blood on her hand, her vision was getting blurry as she fell to her knees. The ringing in her ears along with the pounding ache in her head did not help her either. The male figure stood up from his position on the ground and snatched both the swords. Laughing, he suddenly just disappeared. Gone. Poof. The girl screamed in agony. She felt around her wound and brought her hand to her nose. Sniffing it she instantly knew about the poison laced bullet currently inside her.

Looking at the blood had made her queasy. Nauseous too. It was dark and red, yet dense in its own way. She then pressed her hand to her ear and softly whispered,

"Activate protocol 1, Alpha here. I'm down. I repeat, I'm down. Immediate back-up required. Do you copy?"

She heard a voice in her ear through the bluetooth device she possessed.

"Protocol 1 activated. Omega on the move. Back-up sent. Over."

Sighing, she was relieved and she slowly laid down getting dizzier with the amount of blood loss and the poison running through her veins. The darkness was setting in and her mind was getting foggier by the second. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness were the angry, pitch-black eyes and felt cool fingers on her neck, checking for her pulse.

* * *

The council of the Olympians was in session. Percy Jackson stood in front of them, his head held high while he repeated everything he knew. Only this time it wasn't on the taxi, in rapid Ancient Greek to a blonde Annabeth Chase but in perfectly fluent English to all the fourteen Olympians. All of them were on their thrones, including Hades and Hestia. The gods seemed worried about the two new seemingly threatening and powerful kids. Zeus ordered the children to be hunt down and killed on first sight. The entire council agreed to it, but when the name Jake and Zoé Ashwood was mentioned, both Hades and Hestia immediately stood up and protested.

Hestia begged the council for some time to present the teens in front of the gods for questioning rather than simply eliminating the children who might just turn out to be useful allies. Hades then agreed with her, making the whole council suspicious.

Zeus, after consulting the council, agreed and granted Hestia a week. One week.

Hades faded into the shadows and Hestia disappeared into a big flash of flames. As everyone else dispersed, no one noticed the same pitch-black eyes watching them from behind Hades' throne.

* * *

Amy Cahill was seen running out of the house by Nellie Gomez who didn't think anything of it. Thinking, that she'll return after blowing some steam off. What no one saw was the blood on her white shirt or the camera in her left hand.

A driver was waiting for her just around the corner, in a black Audi R8 V10. Sitting in the car she said,

"Airport. Now."

The driver turned around and she nodded at him while he said,

"If Nellie finds out-"

"Lets worry about that when we get there and she finds out who drove the car," she replied back hurriedly, buckling up and taking her passport out.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up at the airport. Dropping Amy off and giving her the emergency backpack the driver sat back in the car and as he started to drive away someone put a hand on his mouth and blindfolded him. There was a cloth wedged between his mouth and the unknown hand and within seconds, the world had gone dark for poor Alexander Mortez. Nellie's best friend, lab technician, and a secret Madrigal agent with a higher clearance level than Nellie herself.

* * *

After getting through the customs at Geneva, Switzerland's airport, Amy felt like she'd just lost a fight with a storm.

She had endured ten hours on the plane, wedged between an old woman chattering nonsense and a humongous boy who looked way too much like Hamilton Holt. Every muscle in her body ached. Her hair was a rat's nest, while her clothes smelt like sweet pineapple which the fat guy next to her had spilled on her. Worst of all, she hadn't gotten any sleep. After making a phone call and getting her passport stamped the first thing she did was go to the womens room, change her clothes which she had already changed once from the white shirt to the pink plaid shirt and now to a pure black button down shirt and blood-red pants with pure black sneakers.

She then made another phone call.

"Hello?"

..

"Yes, it's me..Amy. Im here. Alone. I'll reach the HQ in about 15-20 minutes...No I have transportation covered... just handle Nellie and Fiske.. and Dan and Ian. They must be worried, okay. .. Thanks. Bye."

She walked out the airport, towards the right where a huge cathedral was lit up yellow in the night. By the gates, she saw a black SUV waiting for her as she saw the number plate of the car and the driver looking at Amy holding a piece of paper which read,

_**Hope C.**_

'C' for Cahill. Hope Cahill. Amy Hope Cahill.

Nodding at the driver, she sat in the car and for the first time in hours she got a wink of sleep as she dozed off, but not before identifying the driver as a Cahill too. After all, an agent is only smart when aware of their surroundings.

But not even in her sleep was our little agent in peace. For the whole tim she was asleep, the nightmare would return. The nightmare of what she saw in the secret room in the library back at the Cahill mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

_3rd Person POV: (The Next Day)_

Waking up the first thing Alexander Mortez smelt was the smell of a hospital or an infirmary, then he heard the hushed whispers that by trying hard enough he could hear.

"How much longer till he wakes up?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well then make sure doc! If he doesn't wake up, there's a chance that my sister won't either. You've 20 minutes doc. 20 minutes!"

The part was shouted and it made Alex flinch which didn't go unnoticed by either parties.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a room that was decorated in blue and white and there were two beds, one of which he was occupying and the other in which a small girl with a petite build of about 14 years of age was. She had dark hair framing her pale face and the long eyelashes almost touched beneath the eye. She was breathtaking. She might've been way younger than Alex but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to praise her appearance. Only something thing was off about her. It was the paleness to her skin. She almost looked.. sick or,

"Poisoned," confirmed the person who had shouted earlier, "That's my sister," he said as his eyes turned from grey to a lovely shade of hazel, "Her name's Zoé and she was poisoned earlier today during a.. uh.. a fight."

"So who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Alex replied in a hoarse voice.

"You're not just a lab technician . I know of your degrees and masters in medicine and chemistry. A Cahill agent. One of the Madrigals. Smart. I know."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I- no we need your help. We know you've been secretly working on the cure to a poison u made. Formula TY870. Isn't that it? I need the cure, my sister is dying and I need it."

His voice broke when the he came to the word 'dying' but Alex knew he had to save her yet he didn't trust the siblings or the doctor silently standing behind them by the door. He was vary of this guy, because he might just be 16 but he sure did his homework.

"Tell me where the cure is and I'll let you go."

The raw honesty in his voice surprised not only Alex and the odd doctor who hardly spoke but Jake himself.

_His eyes then changed colours from yellow to green within seconds,_ observed Alex.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Just look at her," said Mr. Anonymous, "does it look like I'm kidding?"

"You wont be able to get it in time. Its somewhere far, far away."

The anonymous eye changers eyes changed to a dangerous red colour as he raised his hands when a small "Jake, no," was heard. Looking around he saw the girl- the poisoned one trying to sit up. She looked at Alex first and smiled, yet the smile didnt reach her warm brown eyes which seemed full of pain. pulled her hand away

"Let him go. I heal fast, remember?"

She then suddenly gasped as she clutched her her left wrist. Running towards her Jake pulled her hand to see what was wrong, when he saw an outline of a burning flame which went from black to red and looked like the colour of hot coals and then changed back to black again.

"Hestia," said the girl, "Jake please don't go alone. I want to come with you."

Eyes changing from red to brown he cupped her cheek and said, "It's too dangerous. If this is a trap you'll be defenseless."

"No, I won't be. I'll have you. Please take me with you."

Sighing, he nodded and the flash of happiness on her face did not go unnoticed by her brother. Guess taking her was worth it if she really was that happy. Nodding at the doctor, he said something in another language and the words, "Alex...now.. no ..and today" were only heard.

Looking Alex in the eye Jake focused on finding the cure when an image of the 'Cahill Laboratories' flashed before his eyes, smirking he walked out of the room slowly and the Zoé limped behind him.

* * *

Once outside both siblings started laughing at the confused look on Alex's face.

Then at once grabbing Zoé's hand Jake disappeared into the shadows, resurfaced with Zoé at the famous Mt. Olympus not the one in Greece but on top of the Empire State building, inside the throne room, where all the fourteen Olympians were gathered. Hestia came up to them and she first hugged Zoé Ashwood as Hades shook hands with Jake, then Hestia hugged Jake while Zoé and Hades shook hands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" roared Zeus.

"You told us to bring them to you, so here they are," said Hestia while Jake and Zoé exchanged worried glances. His eyes turned from a peaceful green to dark brown which unsettled a number of Olympians and half-bloods present as they all shifted on their thrones and seats. The raw aura of black power from Jake and red from Zoé was making several of the Olympians doubtful. Looking around Zoé saw Apollo checking her out trying to read her mind. Smirking, she whipped out a red hunting knife and threw it at his leg. It hit the mark. Apollo howled in pain as his mind reading power was forcibly made dormant for a while though no one knew this. Zeus was furious as lightning struck Zoé, and the already weak and poisoned girl was flung across the room hitting Hermes' throne and falling to the floor, she didn't stand back up or even move from the painful position she was in. Knowing she was alive as fingers twitched Jake sent a plasma of pure black energy from the midst of his palm towards Zeus. It hit him right in the middle of his chest unexpectedly as he fell down and wasn't able to stand up again.

That's when Hestia, the ever peaceful Olympian stood up and shouted,

"Enough! That's enough Jake! You could've blocked his powers! And Zeus you could've killed the girl! Enough of this! I've had enough! I brought them to you and this is what you do?! If anyone harms these two children or anyone supporting them then there will be two new enemies for Olympus! Two new enemies within the council!"

Athena's calculating eyes rested on Hestia as she asked, "Two?"

"Yes, two indeed," spoke up Hades, "I'm included."

Hades then got up from his throne and walked towards Zoé, picking her up he said, "Come home, Jake," as he disappeared into the shadows.

Looking Zeus in the eye, Jake whispered menacingly,

"If you ever hurt my sister again, I swear to Chaos, you will disappear for a long, long time."

The look of seriousness on his face and eyes made the Olympians realise just how much he loved his sister and how powerful he was. His aura looked stronger than a minor Titan's..

_Hm, interesting,_ thought Athena. As she saw him disappear behind Hades' throne into the shadows. While Hestia disappeared in a flash of flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Enjoy!

Third Person POV:

* * *

Amy Cahill was being escorted by two bulky men who could've beaten Eisenhower Holt anyday. She walked with her head held high and confidence in her eyes, after all the head of the Madrigals was meeting one of the most influential and informative person- regarding the Cahills. The bulky guards stopped suddenly and faced Amy, and between them was a glass door.

"Inside," said the guy who was on the right, he seemed kind enough and opened the door for her as she walked thorough the glass door, into the office.

Once inside, she looked around and saw a man who looked about in his early 40's, with light hair and piercing eyes. He reminded her of the girl who went to school with her, Annabeth Chase. He had the perfect face structure that would've made any girl swoon and the piercing eyes just added to the quality. This was the guy who was one of the most knowledgeable person Amy had ever encountered. He was also very close to her, always helping her like she was his own daughter.

Going up to his desk, she cleared her throat and he stood up when he saw who it was. Smiling he came over to her and hugged her, telling her to have a seat. After they both were seated he asked,

"So what is it dear? How can I help you?"

"Can't I come here to just meet you?"

"You look troubled Amy and you still have your disguise on, you were obviously in a hurry. Didn't want to be followed."

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you. I just needed your opinion on this," said Amy as she rummaged through her bag producing the same camera she had when she left her house.

Flipping through the pictures Thomas's eyes widened and the shock was clear. Never in his Cahill life had he ever come across it. Yet, he knew. The legend was very clear about this. The pictures were graphic. With blood and gore all around but the most disturbing was the ginormous 'V' written in red which was dripping down the wall, then there were pictures of Amy's ex-boyfriend, Evan before his death, with a Red Cross on his happy and smiling face. This brought a fresh wave of grief, and it felt like salt on an open wound. The nest picture was of Amy herself and her picture was marked in red, making Thomas' eye widen. The next picture was of Zoé Ashwood whom he thought looked awfully familiar but ignored that part of his brain because that picture was also marked in red.

"I'm guessing this is a warning," said Thomas, "Amy you and this girl could be next in line for the.. attacks. Who are these people?"

"That's the problem im not entirely sure, but there was another picture here—" said Amy producing another picture on the camera screen in which stood a boy grinning mischievously at the camera, the jet black hair had streaks of blue and brown- which seemed to be an odd combination yet it oddly suited him. His almond shaped dark eyes had a small twinkle to them. His carefree nature had a small effect on Thomas himself and it made him smile a bit. This new character was standing in between Jake and Zoé Ashwood who were also smiling and had a carefree look in their eyes which was not presents he Amy had last seen them both. The boy also looked to be about Zoé's age but his face was crossed out too. An idea formed in his mind, looking towards Amy he said,

"I'm sure these three know who the new enemy is. Find them."

"They go to our school.."

"EXCELLENT. Easier for us to do the job. Bring them in and question them. You'll know for sure then."

"Yes. I think that should be sufficient."

"Stay the night Amy. Rest a bit, then go home," Thomas said with a smile.

"Thanks Tom, you're a life saver."

Amy was bleary eyed and felt heavy so Tom lead her away from the office and towards his suite so the poor girl could rest.


	12. Author's Note 2

Hey Everyone!

It's NRK. How are you all? This is just an authors note unfortunately and as you all have noticed I'm very random at updating the story. Writing is not a difficult task, it's the laziness that a person acquires and it hinders one from doing things efficiently and I'm afraid I'm part of those people affected from this deadly habit. XD

Anyway, as this is my first story I would like to know what everyone thinks about this story and wherever you think it could potentially lead to regarding the chapters and the story. I'm not fond of revealing my plans before the actual chapter but I actually edit things in and out if I like someone else's suggestion.

To point out, Amy has reddish-blond hair and Dan has dark brown hair. I will try to be a bit less discrete from next chapter onwards if the suspense and discreetness is confusing the readers. Just let me know.

Thanks x


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Enjoy:

* * *

_Warning: OOC Characters ahead. Read at your own risk. XD_

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

After that surprising encounter Percy decided he would just take a walk and clear his head. That's when Athena, the goddess of war strategy and wisdom popped up beside him. Looking towards her without stopping his walking he said, "I would bow but we're in public."

Immediately, he knew it wasn't the best thing to say as he noticed Athena's calculating gaze turned a shade darker. She kept walking beside him, silently. Only then he noticed that she looked younger, about 15 and her striking similarities to Annabeth were startling. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "What exactly are you doing here Lady Athena?"

Athena didn't reply for a while, too lost in thought as their feet just lead them to a supposedly random direction.

"Annabeth.. she likes you a lot Perseus. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. If something happened to you Annabeth would be devastated along with your old man, the barnacle beard," Percy tried not to crack a smile at this, "So, just let me know if you-"

She was rudely cut off by Percy's hand on her mouth, preventing her from speaking anymore. Glaring, she just noticed where they were as Percy put up a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet. She observed that they were at the cemetery. The goddess then saw the demigod looking at a boy with dark blonde hair, kneeling at a grave.

At that moment Percy realised that this was the same private cemetery where Nico met Zoé and Jake.

Sneaking up on him was easy, as both Percy and Athena slowly and silently got close when suddenly two buff and hideous guys walked in. Dan turned around suddenly, his jade eyes wide as his hand moved towards the knife he had with himself by the waist, tucked safely by his belt. Throwing the knife at an accuracy of 98% he hit the guy's hand. At the one who had a gun pointed at him. The gun dropped to the ground along with Dan's knife when the other guy shot. The loud echoing 'BOOM' of the shot was nothing compared to Dan's howl of pain and hatred. The bullet hit him on the right arm just above the elbow, and the rapid loss of blood caused him to get woozy and the last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was a cute, blonde staring at him with calculating eyes. Percy jumped out of his hiding place just as he saw Dan fall to the ground, which distracted the buff man just enough for Percy to knock one out as the buff guy number 2 came charging at him, the gun left forgotten on the ground. Percy easily sidestepped and with a fast action the ugly number 2 was also on the ground, knocked out by the hilt of Percy's sword.

"They're not humans," said Athena, "but this boy is."

"Can you teleport them to camp?" asked Percy.

"You can not take them to Camp Half-Blood, demigod."

"Then the Olympian jail, at least?"

Nodding her head, the two attackers disappeared in a grey mist as Percy, Dan and Athena appeared in the throne room. Shouting for Apollo, Percy told him he's human and shot. That he needed to be healed. Hesitating at first, he agreed when he saw Percy glaring at him. He asked."Is this related to what happened a few hours ago?"

Nodding Percy replied, "I think so, but you've got to hurry up."

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Annabeth found him an hour later, covered in Dan's blood, sitting on the bench in the Olympian garden with his hair awfully messed up as he stared at his and Annabeth's statue in front of him a few feet to the left.

* * *

Jake could start to feel his mind go blank with terror as he saw the amount of blood Zoé was loosing. He had shadow travelled here, after Hades took Zoé and went to the underworld. Hestia appeared to be trying to heal the wound on Zoé's head. At first Hades seemed at little panicked. Jake moved past the furies, after Hades and Hestia in the room where Hades took Zoé.

"She's stable now." said Hestia.

Relieved yet curious, Jake asked, "Aren't you the goddess of the hearth? How can you heal?"

"The hearth can heal those who believe. A little though. I only closed the wound and stopped the bleeding. You're going to have to tend to her hand. I think she twisted it. Healing her was easier because she's family."

"Why did you even bother saving this thing Hestia?" sneered Persephone as she entered the room as well. Her long dark dress flowing behind her as she galred at Zoé and Jake, "Just another one of Hades' mistake. That's what she is."

Glaring at Persephone Jake stood up, "Would've been a mistake if it happened once, s_tepmother_. This on the hand happened more than once with a three year gap. So a mistake? I think not."

Jake's eyes flashed as Hades remained quiet to the comment his wife made, whereas the goddess of spring got ready to disintegrate the demigod before her. Hestia then stepped forward and put a calming hand on Persephone's shoulder. Her trick seemed to work as the queen of the Underworld just turned around and walked out of the room.

Before she left, she said, "Just because your pathetic mother comes from a powerful family, doesn't give you the free pass to get away with everything you do. In the end, you're still a puny little mortal while I hold the power."

Slamming the door shut she walked out and a few minutes later Hades followed after her.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Helen Ashwood was worse than Isabel Kabra when it came to loving her children. After all, cousins do have similarities.


	14. Not on hiatus

Alright a few people have contacted me and I guess I'll be continuing the story.

But I need some time to settle everything and it might be a while till I update but the story is not on hiatus anymore.

Thank you for everyone who has supported me.

I know there are silent readers out there but please contact me. Criticism is welcomed too XD

NRK xx


End file.
